Singing in the Rain
by gopride10
Summary: Rosalina had it all. The best friends, the succesful band, the good grades, and the best boyfriend. Until she was a bit too controlling and lost it all.
1. Not Working with Thomas

I wrote this one a couple months back so it's already done. I'll continue to post as long as at least one person reviews each chapter. This story had 9 chapters.

**Chapter 1: Not Working With Thomas**

Rosalina POV

"You'll be working with one partner." Mr. Bradwick announced to our 6th hour history class. I glanced across the room at Thomas, on of my best friends and the only one I ever talk to in this class. He nodded, agreeing to work with me. As Bradwick dismissed us, I pulled out my notebook and history book. Thomas slid into the empty seat next to me, resting his feet on top of his desk.

"So, you think I have a chance with Emily?" Thomas whispered as Mr. Bradwick pushed his feet off the desk. He turned to face me.

"Blonde or brunette?" I asked him as I finally turned to the right page.

"Brunette, she's a babe." Thomas smiled.

"No way, you might with the blonde though. She's pretty dumb." I told him, digging through his mess of a backpack for his book. "Neither one is as smart as me."

"Looks like someone's scared they won't have a partner if she digs me." Thomas said, punching my arm. I slapped his leg in return but he still had the guts to put his arm around me. "Don't worry; I would never ditch my number 1 girl."

"I'm your number one? Too bad you're my number 6." I shrugged with a laugh. "Now get your stuff out."

"Yeah, yeah; do you do this to Nat? You know, make him your bitch." He asked, searching his pockets for a pen.

"Nat's my boyfriend and yes, in English, I make him pay. Same with the rest of the guys." I told him.

"So what do you think of Nat's new song? And be honest." Thomas asked me. He was clearly avoiding doing work, it being the Friday before spring break.

"Which one? He has like 10 new ones." I asked sarcastically.

"What a feeling." He answered.

"To be honest, it needs some work." I confessed, putting away my books because we clearly weren't going to be getting any work done.

"I agree." He said, slinging his torn up backpack over his shoulder. We started to walk towards the door. "Do you know what time we leave for L.A?"

"Probably some ungodly hour like always. What seat number did you pull?" I asked as the bell rang, ending the school day. We started to walk to the front of the school.

"13A I think." Thomas answered. "Who's that by?"

"Alex." I told him. "Your gonna have a long ass plane ride."

"Great." He sighed as another one of our friends, David, came up on the other side of him.

"Hey guys." David said to us but I wasn't really paying attention. I was looking for my boyfriend. "He will be here in a minute, he's just talking to Mrs. Mides."

We continued to walk while Thomas complained to David about our history assignment and how hard it was. Thomas is really good at history but he should have listened to me when I told him not to take 11th grade history as a freshman. Someone snuck up behind me and grabbed my waist. I turned around to see my boyfriend of almost three years, Nat Wolff, smiling at me. He pulled me into a long kiss.

"Hey." I say after we pull apart. "Ready for L.A tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'm so tired of school. What seat did you pull?" Nat asked me as we parted from the guys towards the elementary door to pick up Nat's younger brother, Alex.

"15A, next to David. What about you?" I ask as he grabs my hand.

"14A, in front of you." Nat said as we stopped in front of Alex's locker to wait for him.


	2. Mommy

**Chapter 2: Mommy**

Rosalina POV

"Hey guys." Alex said as he and his friend, Juanita, got to his locker.

"Hey bud." I said, noticing his baggy pants. I pulled them up to their proper place on his waist. "Where's the belt I bought you for your birthday?"

"Right here." He said, bending down and pulling it out of his trashy locker. His pants fell down again.

Ignoring him, I say, "You know, you really should clean this thing out."

"I know, you tell me this everyday, mom." Alex complained. Since Nat and Alex's mom died almost nine years ago, I've been making it my job to look out for the boys. Even if they don't like it.

"So, Juanita, what are your spring break plans?" Nat asked, trying to change the subject.

"My older brother, Deon, and I are going to Florida to skate with some of the pros." Juanita said.

"Okay I'm done." Alex said, slamming his locker done shut. He gave Juanita a hug. "Have fun in Florida and tell Mitchie I say hi."

"Alright, have fun in L.A. dude." Juanita said as we walked away. Alex nodded his head. We walk out to my car where the rest of the guys are waiting. I pull my keys out of my pocket and unlock the doors. As Cooper, Thomas, David, and Qaasim piled into the back of my white jeep, Alex and Nat squeezed in next to me in the front.

"Seatbelts." I remind them, glancing in the rearview mirror at Thomas, who is known for not wearing his.

"Yes Mommy," They all say in a mocking voice. I started the car and backed out of my parking spot.

"Where are we going Cooper?" I ask as we stop at the light down the street.

"I'm hungry." Thomas announces.

"Great, Coop, where are we going?" I ask again.

"I'm hungry too." David complained.

"Let's make a quick stop at McDonald's then to the recording studio. We need to record one song before we leave for L.A." Cooper said. The guys started cheering because they know how much I hate when we stop for food.

"Thomas, don't eat that much." I tell him.

"Alright, whatever,"


	3. You're Not My Mom!

**Chapter 3: You're Not My Mom!**

Rosalina POV

"Guys, were done." Cooper announced over the speakers. We all took off our headphones and went outside of the recording room.

"So, Thomas, meet me at 7 at the library. I want to get a least some of the project done" I told him.

"But its spring break, I wanna relax." Thomas complained.

"And you can the entire week were in Los Angeles. Just give me one good work hour." I pleaded, almost getting on my hands and knees.

"Fine." He said. "But then I gotta start packing."

"You haven't started packing yet?" I asked him.

"Nope, but neither has Nat or Alex." Thomas said, trying to get them in trouble.

"Guys, why haven't you packed yet? I gave you guys a suggested packing list a week ago." I said.

"Because we don't always have to listen to you." Alex complained.

"I'm just looking out for you guys." I said, trying to defend myself.

"Well stop, because you're not my mom! No one can take her place." Alex yelled, charging out of the studio, nearly in tears.

"Nat, you don't think I'm trying to take your mom's place, do you?" I asked, nearly in tears myself.

"Rosalina, I have to be honest with you, you're controlling our lives. And I can't take it any longer. I'm sorry, but we're done." Nat calmly said, following his younger brother. The guys followed them, leaving me alone to cry.


	4. Rosalina's Gone

Chapter 4: Rosalina's Gone

Thomas has been sitting at the library for an hour. Rosalina was late, which was very unusual for her. Yes, Thomas did arrive 15 minutes later then when Rosalina told him to but she still should have been there before him. Thomas decided to call her dad to see if she knew where she was.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mr. DiMeco, it's Thomas. Is Rosalina home by any chance?"

"No, I have not seen her since before school this morning. I figured she was with one of you guys. Have you tried her cell?"

"Yeah, a couple of times. I'll see if she's with one of the other guys."

"Please keep me posted Tom."

"Will do sir. Goodbye.

"Goodbye."

After Thomas called David, Qaasim, and Cooper, nobody knew the whereabouts of Rosalina. Thomas was starting to get worried. What if she was hurt? He decided he had to call Nat.

"Hey Thomas."

"Hey Nat, I gotta tell you something."

"What's up?"

"Well, I know Rosalina's a sore subject with you and Alex right now but she didn't show up to work on our project. She's over an hour late and that's not like her at all. I'm just worried she's hurt. So, do you know where she might be?"

"I … I'm … not sure. But thanks for calling me."

"No problem Nat. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

Little did Thomas know, Nat was practically mourning over losing Rosalina the way he did. He was looking through all the pictures he owned of them together. Suddenly, Nat knew where she was. He stuffed the picture of her location in his pocket and started to call people for a ride. Finally, he was able to convince Patrice to give him a ride.


	5. Alex's Moms

**Chapter 5: Alex's Moms**

Rosalina had been sitting on the balcony of the band's summer beach house, half an hour away from Brooklyn. She just sat there, looking at the stars and crying. Last summer, the band spent a lot of time here. It was where Nat first serenaded Rosalina, where they first said I love you to each other, and where they fell asleep on the beach many times. Even though she had so many memories of Nat here, it was still the first place she thought to go after Nat broke up with her. She kept a picture of the two of them here together in her purse. When she got here, she took a swim in the water, even though it was barely 60 degrees out. She then changed into a pair of plaid shorts and one of Nat's dress shirts, with the sleeves pushed up. Her long hair was flowing in the wind. Rain started to pour down but Rosalina didn't move.

"I won't sing for you, I'll belt for you. I won't cry for you, I'll bawl for you. I won't die for you, I'll live for you. I'll do anything for you." Someone sang from below, standing on the beach. Rosalina turned her head and saw Nat standing on the beach, nearly in the water. Her eyes widen as he continued to sing to her. She ran down the stairs and across the beach in her bare feet to get to him. She jumped into his arms and he spun her around forever. He pulled her into a kiss and put her down.

"I can't live without you" He finally admitted. "I need you in my life."

"How did you know I would be here?" She asked, still crying. Nat pulled the picture out of his pocket.

"Just a guess." He smirked. "I want to take back everything I said about you controlling our lives."

"I know what today is, Nat. I know that exactly nine years ago, your mom died." Rosalina told him, putting her hand against his wet cheek. Tears started to pour from his red eyes. Rosalina motioned for him to sit.

"I miss her Rosalina." He sobbed. Rosalina put her arm around him and he buried his face into her lap. "You helped me fill that missing part in my heart."

"I love you Nat." Rosalina said, stroking his hair. Nat sat up and looked into Rosalina's eyes.

"I love you Rosalina." Nat replied, taking her hands. "And, I'm very thankful that Alex has you as his substitute mom."

"I hope he knows I would never want to replace your mom. I just care about him and I want him to succeed in life." Rosalina said. She laid down and stared up at the stars in the sky. Nat laid down next to her and pulled her close. They slowly drifted off the sleep to the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore.


	6. Proud Mom

**Chapter 6: Proud "Mom"**

Early the next morning

"Nat, we gotta be at the airport in an hour." Rosalina frantically said, shaking Nat awake.

"What?" He asked. "Aw crap, come on lets go."

They ran to Rosalina's jeep as Nat called Alex to tell him to bring his stuff. They arrived at the airport in just enough time to beat the guys, who where arriving on the tour bus.

"Rosalina!" Thomas said when he saw his friend was safe. He ran and gave her a hug. The rest of the guys started to question Nat on what happened the night before. Alex sat down alone on the curb, watching Tuffy check their bags. Rosalina noticed him and went to sit next to him.

"Hey Al." She said. He turned his head to her. "Look, I'm sorry. I know what yesterday was and I know you miss her. We all do."

"I didn't even know her. It's not fair. Everyone else gets to have a mom." Alex cried. Rosalina tried to comfort him, putting her arm around his tiny frame.

"Alex, I know I could never replace your real mom but if you ever need anything, you know you can come to me. I have like different personalities." She explained. "I can be your substitute mom, your older sister, or just a friend. It's your choice."

"Even though, it doesn't seem like it, I really like when you act like my mom." Alex confessed.

"Whatever you want." She smiled, giving him a hug.

"I… I… wrote a… song about… you." He stuttered, clutching onto his backpack.

"Really?" She asked in surprise. "Can I hear it?"

"I'll show you on the plane. I asked David to switch seats with me so I could apologize to you." Alex said.

"Sounds good dude." Rosalina stood up, extending her hand to help Alex up.

Once they were settled on the plane, Alex showed Rosalina the sheet music and played his demo he made last night from his iPod.

"Alex, I never realized how deep a guy you are." Rosalina said, putting his arm around his neck and kissing his head.

"Thanks." Alex said. "I'm really proud of how this song turned out."

"I'm proud of you." Rosalina said. "Great job."

"You're doing a good thing for Nat." Alex whispered. "He's never been this happy."

"I feel the same way." Rosalina said, glancing back at Nat. He had his song writing book out and was playing with the piano app on his iPhone. "He's writing another song."

"Probably about your night at the beach." Alex laughed.

"Haha, that sounds like something he would do." Rosalina said. "Wanna listen to some music?"

"Yeah sure, I'll get out my iPod." Alex said, digging through his backpack. He handed on of the ear buds to Rosalina and put the other one in his ear. An hour later, they were both asleep. Rosalina's head was rested on Alex's shoulder and Alex's hand was on Rosalina's leg. Qaasim got up to use the restroom and noticed them. He pulled his camera out of his pocket and snapped a picture. When he returned to his seat next to Nat, he told him to check it out himself. Nat got up and smiled at his two best friends, giving them each a kiss on the top of the head.


	7. What Matters Most

**Chapter 7: What Matters Most**

Rosalina POV

"Rosalina DiMeco, is your report finished?" My English teacher, Mr. Birch, asked.

"Yes, it is." I replied, glancing back at Nat. He flashed me a smile and a thumbs up.

"You did your report on what matters most in life, correct?" He asked me to reassure.

"Yes, I did sir." I answered, glancing back at Nat again.

"Alright then, you have the floor whenever you're ready." He told me, taking a seat at his desk. I stood up and walked over to the podium.

"I get by with a little help from my friends. John Lennon and Paul McCartney. I know it seems cliché to say that my friends mean the most to me. But they keep me grounded. They've helped me through my dad's 5 divorces. No matter, what they made sure I had a place to stay when my dad was away or I had a shoulder to cry on when I was missing my step moms. They've seen me at my worst times, like when my step brother Josh, one of my closest friends, moved away. But, they're also seen me at my best times, like when was made head cheerleader. Yeah, I did quit a few days after but they were at the pep rally, supporting me. Some other people may say that their iPod or their TV's are what matters most to them. But, to me, those are material items. Things you don't need but want. If you don't have anything, the one thing you need isn't a TV. Its friends. I always thought that they needed me more than I needed them. But, I need them way more. Thank you for your time." I sat back down just as the bell rang.

"Mr. Wolff, you're up tomorrow." Mr. Birch said as the students rushed to pack up their belongings to rush to lunch.

"Yes sir." Nat said. He sat on top of my desk. "I gotta make up my science test so I'll see you after 6th hour."

"See you later." I said as Nat kissed my cheek. She got up and approached her teacher's desk. "So, was my presentation good?"

"It was a little long but good job." He said, not looking up from his newspaper.

"Sorry, I tend to talk a little too much." I explained. "My friends keep telling me that but I don't seem to listen too well."

"Well, that's just fine. And, your friends are a little impatient I see." He said. I looked over at the door where David and Qaasim were impatiently waiting in the doorway, pointing to their watches.

"I'll see you tomorrow sir." I said, rushing out the door.

"What took you so long?" Qaasim asked as we started to walk towards the cafeteria.

"I wanted to suck up to Mr. Birch." I explained. "I'm borderline A+ in his class."

"Sucking up or sucking on?" David muttered to Qaasim. They both started laughing.

"David, shut up." I said, smacking him. We entered the crowded cafeteria and made our way to the back of the cafeteria where Thomas, Cooper, and Alex were already sitting. I took a seat next to Cooper.

"Where were you guys?" Cooper asked. "You're like 5 minutes late."

"Rosalina was sucking on her teacher." Qaasim said simply. Everyone but Cooper started to laugh.

"So what were you really doing?" Cooper asked me.

"I was talking to Mr. Birch about my grade." Rosalina said.

"Suck up." Alex whispered. I crumpled up my napkin and threw it at him.


	8. Thanks

**Chapter 8: Thanks**

"Beautiful!" Nat called after Rosalina. He caught up with her.

"Oh Nat, someone is calling you." She stopped walking and gave him a kiss.

"I was talking to you." Nat said, taking Rosalina's hand and starting to walk towards the elementary door.

"Oh, okay. Are we still on for tonight?" Rosalina asked, stopping in front of Alex's locker.

"Pick me up at eight." Nat said as he waved to Alex.

"Hey Alex." Rosalina said, giving him a hug. "How has your math test?"

"Aced it." He said, shutting his locker and giving Rosalina a high five.

"Nice!" Rosalina said.

"Thanks." Alex said as we started to walk towards the student lot. "We better hurry up, it's hot out there and you know the guys hate when we make them wait."

"Yeah, look at them. Cooper looks like he's gonna pass out." Nat said, pointing at Cooper. He had already taken off his jacket.

"Finally, they're here." Thomas exclaimed.

"Rosalina, you need to start giving one of us your keys before you go to pick up Alex." David said. "We're all very capable of starting the car and cranking up the AC."

"I know you're all capable of starting the car. It's the part that you all are starting Drivers Ed and eager to practice that worries me." Rosalina said, getting in the car. The guys all got in the car. "Rehearsal?"

"For an hour." Cooper said. "I know we all have Friday night plans."

"Yeah we do." Nat said, looking over at Rosalina, who was focused on the road.

"So, David, how's that girl you met in L.A?" Rosalina asked as she slowed to a stop.

"Her names Sarah. She's actually visiting her dad in California." David explained. "She lives here in the city. Her mom is working tonight so I said I would pick her up from the airport."

"What are you going to pick her up with?" Alex asked. "It's not like you can drive."

"Well, Rosalina, I was hoping you could drop me off at the airport after rehearsal." David said.

"Yeah, sure. I've gotta go by it anyway to drop of my friend's Bio book." Rosalina said. "Qaasim, who's your date tonight?"

"This girl in my Math class. Her name's Ashley." Qaasim said. "Thomas, did you score that girl in your History class."

"Yeah I did, and Rosalina you owe me 10 bucks. The brunette Emily said yes." Thomas proudly announced.

"She did?!?" Rosalina asked, slamming on the brakes. "Shit, I'll pay you when we get there."

"Score! So, Alex are you hanging out with Juanita tonight?" Thomas asked.

"We're going to this new indoor park so Juanita can teach me a couple new tricks." Alex said. "Is it okay if I stay the night at her place tonight Nat?"

"As long as you're at rehearsal on time, I don't care." Nat said as Rosalina parked on the street of the studio.

"So, what are the lovebirds doing tonight?" Alex asked Nat and Rosalina as everyone got out of the car.

"Were going on a double date with Coop and Patty." Rosalina locked her car and joined the rest of the guys as they waited for Cooper to unlock the door.

"Then, Rosalina is taking me somewhere that she won't tell me." Nat said as they all threw their bags on the couch and grabbed something to eat.

"I told you for the last time, I want to surprise you." Rosalina said.

"Fine." Nat sighed. "Cooper, got a set list for us?"

"Yeah, go ahead and play the first five from our last CD." Cooper told them. "Meet me in the recording studio afterwards so we can record Nat and Alex's new song."

"Alex wrote a new song?" Qaasim asked. "When did you finish it?"

"On the plane to L.A." Alex said, looking at Rosalina. "It's called Thanks."


	9. Singing in the Rain

**Chapter 9: Singing in the Rain**

"So, how long have you and Cooper been officially together?" Rosalina asked Patty while they waited for the boys to return with refreshments.

"About a year and a half. What about you guys?" She asked.

"3 years on August 22nd." Rosalina smiled. The guys came back and sat down. "Coop, don't spill anything."

"Haha, very funny." Cooper mocked, sitting down. Nat sat down as well, handing Rosalina a tub of popcorn.

"Is this the same movie we saw three years ago?" Nat whispered to Rosalina as the movie started.

"Yeah, I think so." She whispered back as Nat put his arm around her.

"Hey, that parts coming up isn't it?" Nat said, pulling Rosalina closer. She nodded, putting the empty popcorn tub on the ground.

"AHHHHH!" Everyone in the theater screamed. Both Patty and Rosalina dove into their boyfriends laps.

After the movie was over, the two couples said goodbye and parted ways.

"So, are you planning on telling me where we are going any time soon?" Nat asked once more.

"You'll see okay. We're almost there." Rosalina said, taking his hand and resting them on the gear shift.

"You didn't?" Nat asked as they pulled up to their destination.

"Yeah, I did." Rosalina smiled. Nat leaned in and started to kiss her. They continued to until someone banged on the hood of the car. They pulled apart.

"Come on Rosalina, it's gonna rain soon." Her cousin, Robert, said.

"Alright, let's go Nat." Rosalina said, getting out of the car. She and Nat walked down the beach to meet Robert at the shoreline in his yacht. They got on and sat on the deck.

"This is so cool." Nat said. They were both lying down, staring at the stars.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to record your new song today," Rosalina said. "I was really looking forward to hearing it."

"Well, you know, I could sing it for you." Nat suggested.

"Haha, you would be singing a song called singing in the rain, in the rain!" Rosalina laughed.

"Well, look who's the smartest girl in all the lands." Nat said. They both laughed and started to kiss, the rain pelting their faces.

"I love you."

THE END!


End file.
